This invention relates to an apparatus for storing and delivering potable water; more particularly, the invention relates to a portable water tank having an internal pressurizing pump and pressure controls for delivering water to a remote destination on demand and under controlled water pressure conditions.
The need for portable water supply systems is apparent in a number of different situations. For example, certain residential emergencies frequently occur, where the residential water supply is rendered inoperative or unusable, as in cases of flooding or other natural disasters. Temporary failures in municipal water supply systems can occur, through water line ruptures, construction accidents, and municipal supply pollution disasters.
Other situations exist where the need for temporary water supplies exist. For example, remote housing such as cabins and lake cottages may be far removed from any regular supply of water. Likewise, special events at remote locations, such as outdoor concerts and events, may create a temporary need for a water supply during the event. Likewise, commercial and industrial ventures may require a temporary water supply during a temporary construction or operational phase of the business.
The present invention satisfies the need arising out of all of the foregoing examples, by providing a transportable, pressurized water supply capable of delivering up to thousands of gallons of water to a site for use under all conditions of weather and temperature. It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a device for delivering potable water at a site where normal water supplies either do not exist, are temporarily unusable, or are otherwise undesirable.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a water tank having an internal pressure pump and heating capability, with pressure regulation for the delivery of water stored in the tank.